Policy:Nature's Warriors Wiki is NOT
We Are NOT * A Discussion forms. Do not talk about real-world (politics, religion, economy, etc) topics here. Exceptions may apply in the Chat Room. We are here strictly to provide/inform you on the Nature's Warriors Series. It would ruin our purpose if the Wiki was a discussion site. We have this rule because a Wiki with a diverse amount of topics covered is overwhelming. Also, it can make people feel uncomfortable as well. See below. * Personal/life essay website. Do not rant, vent, etc. Feel free to do this elsewhere, but here, please no. Not even on your profile page. Some life situations can make people feel uncomfortable. We'd like the Wiki to be a realm of fantasy and make viewers feel happy and free from the drama in the real world. Sometimes, viewing a fantasy world can make people happy or relieve stress. * A Blog. Same reasons basically apply as above, and we are not the place for you to blog. We are not Word Press, we are not Blogger, we are not your blog place. We are your source of information for the Nature's Warriors series. Please, do not rant, vent, or blog here! It'd make the Wiki a much better and happier place on the web. * File Storage. We are not your flashdrive or File Explorer. Do not rely on us to save your files, pictures, videos, audios, documents, etc. Computers/electronics have file storage for a reason, and we are not your file-storage! It can clog up and slow down our Wiki. Please do not use us to store files! They may get lost here, too. The Wiki is not built for file storing, nor will tolerate it. * Communication Center. I understand there may be exceptions, as in the Chat Room, but standard pages dedicated towards Chat here is not acceptable. Feel free to do so through other Wikis that allow it, Social MEdia, SMS, or other text/messaging sites. Some people may as well feel left out or uncomfortable with chat going on, so please, do not use our Wiki as a communication center. * Roleplaying Site. Roleplaying is strictly NOT our purpose either. We are not and will ever be a Roleplaying Site. There are Roleplaying Sites out there for a reason, and we are not the place for it. Please keep personal Clan, character, and stories out of this site. We are not the place for your stories, characters, and other personal details/files. Any roleplaying related activity will be removed. * Story/Art Site. Reasons from the File Storage and Roleplaying section also apply. Do not store your stories, characters, or art here. We are not a Story/Art site. Wattpad, Deviant Art, Youtube, and other sites ARE the place for that! Once again, files can be lost, and we are not to blame. We will remove any art or stories posted here without EXPLICIT permission from only Gazelleleap, the main owner of the Wiki. Thanks! - The Nature's Warriors Wiki